


以罗丝女神之名

by sulihua



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulihua/pseuds/sulihua
Summary: 原本信奉蛛后的黑暗精灵，却选择了月光。
Relationships: Phaere/Solaufein (Baldur's Gate)





	以罗丝女神之名

索劳纷（solaufein）曾经想过，如果自己不是男战士协会的会长，菲力（phaere)不是主母的长女，他们会不会拥有一个更好的结果？

结果是不会。如果是那样的话，两个毫无关系的黑暗精灵是永远也不会相遇的。

他记得女黑暗精灵曾经的美目盼兮，她身着蕾丝牧师袍、在罗丝女神（Lolth）祭坛前深俯下身的虔诚，以及最后被主母“认真教育”后的狼狈和冷酷。

他从未忘情，不论他心爱的女子想做什么，是玩弄银龙，亦或是欺骗主母、争夺大权。 但曾经爱着他的黑暗精灵再也回不来了。 毁去自己和菲力的，不是她冷酷无情的母亲，而是所有黑暗精灵所信奉的神祇，却又不属于任何黑暗精灵的罗斯女神。

女神欺骗精灵们堕落，来到这深不见底的幽暗地域。

在面对那个来自拿赛城的刺客时，他更确信了这一点。

这个法师的一切都是个谜，但他曾经和自己一起并肩作战，从夺心魔和眼魔的精神控制中夺回了菲力。他的能力令人惊叹，比起索劳纷自己也不逞多让。

他和菲力混在一起在正常不过，而罗丝女神也偏爱着反复无常的无情骗子。

不过她并不眷顾属于伊利丝翠（Eilistraee）的叛徒。

索劳纷知道这个骗子找到他的缘由，也知道菲力私底下的筹谋。可爱的黑暗精灵牧师迫不及待地追逐着权利，以她的方式疯狂地信仰着蛛后。

而他也愿意去接受这一切，为了幽暗少女，也为了那些被黑暗精灵遗忘的感情。

足够了。他闭上了双眼，感受着空气中丝丝缕缕的魔法波动。他敏感探知到，法师的手里有火苗在跳窜。

今天必会命丧于此。

他摸了摸斗篷下的物什。原本为了掩饰菲力的罪行，他精心准备了一个一模一样的龙蛋，这样的话哪怕菲力做手脚的事情败露，他也能出来为她替罪。看来他的女郎并不需要做些。

但是终年生活在幽暗地域里的黑暗精灵，如今看到了月光。

———————————————————————————————————————


End file.
